Emerald
Emerald is a fighter introduced in Mortal Kombat Legends I. About Emerald Another Edenian traitor, Emerald had assisted Tanya in helping the refugees escape into Edenia's safety, assissting Tanya in helping Shinnok wage a war on those who had banished him to the Netherrealm. Emerald is almost always calm, cool, and collected, able to strategize without a flaw in her plans. While her plans have proven that they would succeed if carried out, they are almost always interrupted by Colby, who does something foolish. Combat characteristics Due to her being a ninja, Emerald is incredibly stealthy. She is quite agile and is skilled in hand-to-hand combat. She is able to propel herself long distances. Signature moves * Deadly Hallows: Crouching into a ball, Emerald rolls toward her opponent, striking their ankles, allowing access to a chain combo. (MKLI) * Dive Bomb: Emerald disappears, then reappears in the air, swiftly moving to deliver a kick to the opponent's chest, knocking them back. (MKLI) * Arm Breaker: Grabbing the opponent by the arm, Emerald smashes their elbow, then throws them to the ground. (MKLI) * Flame On: Using a small flamethrower concealed in her gloves, Emerald launches a small fireball at the opponent. (MKLI) * Eclipse Kick: Emerald propels herself to the opponent, delivering a powerful kick to the chest, while green afterimages of her appear temporarily. (MKLI) * Rainbow Kick: Emerald spins her body in an impossible fashion, kicking the opponent into the air, allowing a chain combo. (MKLI) * Vanishing Shadow: Emerald stealthily throws a green smoke bomb onto the ground, and disappears, reappearing on the other side of the battlefield. (MKLI) Fatalities * Spinal Words: Emerald grabs the opponent by the head, and forcibly rips it off, the spine still attached. (MKLI) * Torso Rip: Grabbing the opponent by the hips, Emerald rips their torso from the lower half of their body, and tosses it aside. She then proceeds to stomp on their head, making sure they are dead. (MKLI) Biographies * MKLI: Upon the discovery that she is a traitor, Tanya had abandoned Emerald, leaving her for dead as she escaped. Emerald was forced to flee as well, becoming a target of Edenian assassin Jade. She made her way to Outworld, where she reunites with Tanya, despite being furious for leaving her to her death, she is forced to forgive her, as she is soon forced to work for Shao Kahn, and must work with Tanya. She quickly ascends in political power and earns Shao Kahn's favor. She is appointed as a general and leads a small army consisting of Colby, Dominic, Feng, Korrei, and Night. Using her superior intellect, Emerald is able to convince the rulers of small realms to peacefully merge with Outworld, or else they face certain death with war. As word of Shinnok's embarrassing defeat spreads throught the realms, Emerald learns from Tanya of a battle for power in Edenia. Emerald hatches a plan to finally take control of the throne herself, as well as ruling all of the realms. Endings * 'MKLI '(non-canonical): "Shoving her sword through her former masters head, Emerald had succeeded in killing Shao Kahn. She quickly takes on the title of Emerald Kahnum and rules Outworld with an iron fist. While she turns out to be a much more level-headed empress of Outworld than its former emperor, she hides much of her true self behind closed doors. Upon reading the laws of Outworld once more, she discovers that she can freely execute anyone she wishes as long as she has reason. She called the entire realm to a gathering where she hosted the public execution of Tanya. She would pay the ultimate price for leaving her for dead. All hail Empress Emerald." Trivia * Emerald is based on the green palette swap of Mileena rumor from Mortal Kombat II. * Emerald wears a variant of the female Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 ninja outfit. However, she removes the mask in favor of traditional Outworld face makeup and adds a leather collar. Armageddon creation * Size: Small * Skin color: 5, 14 * Face: Outworld * Eye color: 8, 5 * Lip color: 2, 5 * Hair: Pigtail Braids ** Color: 4, 4 * Torso: Retro Ninja ** Main color: 8, 11 ** Accent color: 1, 1 * Gloves: Retro Ninja ** Main color: 8, 11 ** Accent color: 1, 1 * Pants: Retro Ninja ** Main and accent color: 1, 1 * Belt: Sash Wide ** Color: 1, 1 * Boots: Retro Ninja ** Main color: 8, 11 ** Accent color: 1, 1 * Head: Collar, Leather ** Color: 1, 1 * Arms: Single Band ** Color: 1, 1 Category:Mortal Kombat Legends I characters Category:Female characters Category:Edenians Category:Outworlders Category:Villains Category:Outworld characters Category:Edenia characters Category:Ninjas